freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Lord Whirus
''Sobre mi: ''Me puedes llamar, Um, Señor Whirus. FNaF: Tengo ciertas expectativas por el nuevo juego para 2020...... Proyectos: Pues con creatividad he creado ideas para futuros proyectos: * TDoF: '''Cada vez se da un paso más allá, la tecnología mejora... cada vez se vuelve más realista la idea de que los robots o animatronicos nos reemplazaran como especie. Sin embargo.. '''Hector Future, ha diseñado a dos animatronicos superiores según el, Diamond Freddy y Lightday... Pero para asegurarse hay que ponerlos a prueba, así que 2 primos Leonardo y Fernando crearon un super restaurante con varias atracciones, pero no todo era color de rosa, ya que habían salas secretas que nadie tenia derecho a acceder... se rumora que en ellas se crearon a "The Symbiote", "The Ghostess" y "Silvoff"... además de un animatronico oculto... ''- Diamond Freddy: ''El primer animatronico creado por Hector Future, destacando entre los demás por el modo ofensivo, es de un color celeste, posee un rasguño pintado de rojo para brindarle un aspecto más intimidante también tiene el detalle de tener unos ojos con gran apariencia humana.. Este posee 4 tentaculos que le permiten trepar o destruir objetos e quebrar cosas, incluso dientes afilados e pantalones como decoración, puede activar garras o aumentar su velocidad. Su principal objetivo es Mantener orden o justicia, en conclusión se encargará de evitar que todo tipo de asesino o psicópata mate a inocentes, tiene los suficientes medios como para evitar esto, si es necesario puede fracturar el brazo o una pierna del agresor solo por dar ejemplos... Como detalle Extra posee una voz grave, pero es en cierto punto bastante comprensivo. * Héroes Multiversales: '''En un multiverso, los problemas empiezan a atacar... únete a Sonic, Mario, Kirby y Bomberman a salvar el multiverso de los villanos de cada verso... El Dr. Eggman, Bowser, Miracle Warrior y Buggler. Además de el desafío de la Titana de la luz, Deluxe.. que ha venido a desafiar la fuerza de aquellos héroes que han acabado con varios villanos del oscuro Dark HSP... * '''TMoLaD: '''Es cierto que la tecnología avanza, mientras que unos se proyectan en crear inteligencias artificiales que se superen cada vez más, otros simplemente buscan resolver el milagro de la vida y la muerte... Tu.. '''Maria Hope, deberás infiltrarte en los laboratorios Mysterix, y grabar la actividad del lugar... según rumores acecha un humanoide llamado''' Spight', el sujeto de la muerte y '''Darkvy,' la prueba de la vida. Puedes andar por todo el lugar, no todas las zonas estarán abiertas, pero en ciertos eventos lo estarán... * TCDoaC: '''El desafío de un campeón, elige un avatar... crea tu aspecto y entra en un mundo de aventuras... Deberás ganarte la reputación venciendo a los villanos, e obtener el título desafiando a otros personajes en una atracción, cuando hayas acabado no creas que eso es todo... ''Pues es el comienzo de tu deber como Campeón....'' Animatronicos Favoritos: Pondré mi Top 10 según HSP... # '''Springtrap # Golden Freddy # Circus Baby # Molten Freddy # Nightmare # Scrap Baby # Phantom Foxy # Nightmarionette '''(o Nightmare Puppet) # '''Jack-O-Bonnie # Freddy Fazbear Garry's Mod: Ya llevo usando esto, hace varios años, aunque no lo uso mucho actualmente. Plantillas: Me encanto el detalle de que algunas fueron creadas por mi... es Amigo del usuario Blue, Ama el color azul, adaptable al yaoi y le gustan las estrellas *-* |yellow|black|blue}} es amigo de Usuario:Anonimo por ahora, por lo tanto,le gustan los aviones,editar y estar en el chat|silver|black|purple}} UDM: Aun no puedo creer que haya logrado esto... Amigos: Ya la mayoría, sabe para que funcionan las Userboxes. * El agente-anònimo87' (Foxy) * SpiderLucas14 (Bonnie) * Meyliiin (Chica) * Kaisergreymon4 (Golden Freddy) * Rodri-14 (Fredbear) * Toy Jane 1 (Toy Bonnie) * Nightmare Cool (Nightmare) * Anonit (Nightmare Bonnie) * Tailsdolimatronic (Plushtrap) * ChangePixel (Jack-o-Bonnie) * Kianito (Shadow Freddy) * SpringtrapIsLove (Springtrap /Spring Bonnie) * BetterSpark * Lodi456 (Shadow Bonnie) * VesxterCry * WunnyLove (Puppet) * Shadowskalefredbear (Mangle) * Cleidyaguilar (Toy Chica) * Bonbonxbonnieforever * Nightmare Dream 01 * Sonic.exe Killer * Adventure Freddy FNaF 1 * Theblue1999 (Ballora) * Rodri-Chan (Baby) * Luisfernandolopez2000 (Withered Freddy) * Anónimo por ahora * I'm Chihiro Fujisaki * Sr.AlucardYT (Ennard) * Sanic da Sanik * LeeinsShendelX (Ignited Freddy) * MetagrossYT (Ignited Bonnie) * Withered freddy2004 Juegos Favoritos * Garry's Mod * Counter Strike Xtreme * Five Nights at Freddy's 1-7 * Left 4 Dead 2 * Star Wars Lego * Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 y 4 * Call of Duty Black Ops * Atomic Bomberman * New Super Mario Bros Wii * Sonic Generations * Super Smash Bros Brawl * Gta IV * Spiderman Unlimited Android * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe * Super Bomberman R * Super Smash Bros Ultimate Canciones favoritas: * Another Five Nights(FNaF 3) * It´s time to die(FNaF 3) * The finale(FNaF 1-4) * Die in a fire(FNaF 3) * Break my mind(FNaF 4) * Five more nights (FNaF 2) * Five long nights(FNaF 1) * You cant' escape me(FNaF 4) * It will not be moved(FNaF World) * Just Gold (FNaF 1) Left Behind (FNaF:The Sister Location) * Welcome Back (FNaF:The Sister Location) * Turn Back (FNaF 1-Sister Location) * Inmortals (?) * March Onward to the Nightmare (FNaF 4) * Fnaf Song by The Living Tombstone (FNaF 1) * You Belong Here (FNaF Sister Location) ''Mis páginas favoritas:'' *Springtrap *Golden Freddy *Nightmare *Freddy *Plushtrap *Foxy *Toy Chica *Baby *Adventure Springtrap *Adventure Fredbear *Adventure Nightmare *Adventure Toy Chica *Adventure Spring Bonnie *Adventure Funtime Foxy *Chipper *Scott(Jefe) *Adventure Scott